Seeing Double
by ItachiDeidaraHidanlover
Summary: A young girl has traveled her entire life, but now she and her half-sister live in Kanoha, the origin of Itachi Uchiha. But the Uchiha's have a secret, will these young girls find out and survive? ItaxOC oocness and OC's galore. M for language and lemons.
1. The begining

Seeing Double

_I have roamed the streets have my first permanent home, Kanoha. By the delicate age of 10, I had already lived in 4 villages, Suna, Kumo, Yuki*, and Hosigakure. In each village my sister and I had been full-fleged shinobi. Kisha is a year older than me in age, but no where close in intellegence and skill. When we were born, both our mothers died, and our father gave us to foster parents as he was dying. Kisha and I are as different as sun and moon, day and night. Kisha was loud, out-going, and uber active. I was quiet, shy, and intellegent. I have been able to become a kage accourding to the results of each test I take, but Kisha needs to work on her strategy and fighting style, so for now the highest they'll send her is chunin. I am a medical ninja, prefering to heal and fight. Kisha is only for action, she is a battle ninja. She excells in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but I excell in all jutsu, with the addition of medical jutsu. One hour until I teach my class, I will be preparing. _

_-Musami_

I put my diary into my scroll, which was put in my pack. I keep all of my private possesions in scrolls and always keep them on me. I collected my items, closing my door behind me. My sister had been on a mission for a couple days now, she would be coming home tonight. There was whispers as I walked to the acdemy, as I was the only 14 year old that worked as a teacher and ANBU. 7 years ago I had passed Iruka. 3 1/2 years ago I had passed Kakashi. I entered my class room, putting identical candy bags on each childs seat. The children rushed in and sat down quickly, eager to get their small reward.

"Settle down, class has started!" I called, "Has everyone brought their kunai today?"

"Yes ma'm!"

"Sasuke, come retrieve one of my kunai," I said, his mother never let him bring his.

As Sasuke collected one of my kunai, the class went to the training grounds.

"Okay, we've been working on target practice for a while, does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes ma'm!"

"Okay, now let's set you in teams today. Amongst your team one kunai is held. Here are the teams: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. Next: Lee, Tenten, Neji. Then: Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Finally: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Do not argue, there is no point. Begin."

They began to train, following instructions. I helped a few students with their stances if necassary. It suddenly started to rain.

"What a drag."

"Okay class, head inside quickly, we'll work on henji."

They all went in quickly. Suddenly the power went out, bathing us in darkness.


	2. The start of happiness

Seeing Double Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I know I forgot it last chapter, but I don't own the characters except the ones you don't know because they aren't from the story.

Musami- Elegant beauty; more names will be coming up and I will most likely write the meanings.

I woke up much later, the air was cold and I was chained to a wall. All the children had been shoved into a cell that allowed them to see everything any one might do to me and so I can suffer if I don't give them what they want by torturing the children.

A man walked in, clad in a crazy suit that looked hideous and lots of katanas. (A/N: the guy is wearing what those fake ninjas wear). The man approached me, killing intent in his eyes.

"I ask that you don't struggle," The man said as he saw my petty attempts at getting myself out of the chains. "Else you get it."

"I'll never do as you say, you twisted teme!" I growled.

"Ah, I see. How would you care if I do this?" He slashed my arm and was dissatisfied when I gave him no response.

"Ah, tricky one. I will get your submission!" He cut my sleeves off, and everything below my bust.

"Going to give up now, pathetic girl?"

"Never!"

He cut my shirt off, and my pants legs. When I gave no response, he cut my pants off, leaving me in my undergarments. I still didn't reply.

"I see now," He said, "You need something to convince you with! Bring me one of the children."

"No, leave the children out of this. If it's me you want, take me for whatever you want. I'll tell you anything, just leave the children alone!" I screamed to stop them.

During the split-second they stopped, the door broke. I saw a man with long black hair and marks under his eyes, tracing his tear ducts. His team filed in, getting the children to safety.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, we won't hurt you," the weasel said. (A/N- she calls him weasel since his mask is the weasel mask.)

I relaxed a bit and replied, "And how can I trust you? Where's your leaf headband? Why did you rescue us?"

"I am indeed a leaf nin, my headband is in my pouch, I just saved you, we were returning from a mission when we heard your yelling and broke in. My name's Itachi, and I insist you put this cloak on before we continue this conversation." He handed me a cloak that I gladly put on.

"Well, Itachi-sama, I thank you for your extraordinary kindness, I would have fallen prey to that man. I also noticed you look just like my pupil, Sasuke Uchiha. Is it possible that you two are related?"

"Yes, we are, in fact, brothers. I am astonished that you have not heard of me."

"Well, Uchiha-sama, I am grateful for your saving me."

"Please, just Itachi, alright?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama." He got mad at my honorific, but I couldn't call him something so intimate as his name! He took me back to Konoha, being surprisingly protective of me. We had only just met, but I believe he's taken a liking to me.

Dei-lover: Here you go! Chapter 2 in my story! A bit of fluffiness already, but who says anime characters can't fall in love at first sight? I warned you before but I'll warn you again, there is lots of Itachi OOCness! No flames are allowed if people with no account want to be able to continue reviewing! I will make a list of reviewers when people are nice enough to review. If you do, please set a unique name for yourself so I won't have to put so-and-so x2! Thank you!


End file.
